Defying Gravity
by SunRise19
Summary: She had defied gravity many times however it was nothing like this..Musicalvirse Fiyeraba..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

On April third I was able to go see Wicked near the town I live. It was so AMAZING! OMGosh, the ALAYM scene was so beautiful I really cannot put it in to words. I do hope this little fic below can convey how beautiful, real and loving it was performed. I do hope this is not too sappy or anything as I'm not used to writing Fiyerabas.

To my dearest BFF in the world HC247 (who's Fiyerabas are BRILLIANT, AMAZING and simply WONDERFUL! Go and read them when you're done here!), this is for you.

I hope you all will enjoy this! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated! Please do not forget to leave a review on your way out, they truly are loved and really do mean a lot to me.

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing of Wicked.

…-….-…-…-

Leaping, flying and then running.

Shouts, orders for them to stop and thick trees.

Swirling winds, hearts pounding and minds racing.

Moss, damp earth and heavy breathing.

Placing down the broom followed by the lantern and then sinking to their knees.

Now here she was her breathing calming in the still of the dark cool night that at this moment surrounded them.

"Did that really just happen?"

"It did," was his equally soft reply as he held her gaze while moonlight filtered through the same thick trees that would obscure the couple from any prying eyes.

"Why?" Elphaba breathed as she felt Fiyero grasp her small cold hands in to his larger ones.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," was her automatic response, "We both know this isn't right, this, you, me and this.-"

The ex-captain of the guard placed a finger to her lips in order to silence the young woman in front of him as he leaned closer towards her kneeling form. He nearly closed his eyes in preparation as her breath hitched in her throat. The sound resounding in his ears as if he had already received the answer he was seeking as his lips met hers for the first time.

The kiss was hesitant at first as he knew it would be. The detail he did not count on was how fast it grew in its intensity. The man gripped leaves in his hands in order to maintain some control as she was suddenly clutching the fabric of his uniform in her trembling fingers. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his arms going around her slender frame as he gripped her body like the lifeline to his sanity that she had become.

"Fiyero," his name was dragged from swollen lips as her forehead rested against his, "We, this will not work. What were you doing? What were you thinking?"

For Oz knew the woman wanted nothing more than to forget all the chances that were stacked against them. For once in her life, Elphaba Thropp wanted to hide away in the shadows of the forest and make every last moment last.

"Don't you remember? Fiyero does not think." He replied as he smirked before kissing her again.

"Yero," Elphaba breathed after pulling away as she swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat for she knew they only had tonight. The woman however could not explain how she acquired this knowledge; perhaps it was the fact that this was how her life had always worked, maybe it was her conflict with Glinda weighing her down. Elphaba could not be sure.

The only thing that she was certain of as his captivating blue eyes met her brown orbs in the moonlight was that she wanted this night.

Needed this night. Had longed for this night. Had awakened more than once in the predawn hours of the morning with his name on her lips and tears wetting her cheeks. The green woman not even daring to muse upon if he had ever done the same.

"Kiss me," she whispered as he obliged her request. The warm contact of his lips was rapidly not enough as her hands moved to cradle the back of his head.

"Fiercely," she said as she found herself falling back onto the moist ground as his body hovered above her. His lips traveled from hers to her cheeks, down towards her neck he sucking on her collarbone as he explored the heated skin beneath his touch. Elphaba felt herself respond in ways she never knew she could as she felt her soul take flight.

There was shifting, claiming and touching.

Want desire and need.

Desperation, longing and pleading.

"El-phaba…"

"Yero…"

"I love you…"

A shuddering breath in the crook of his neck as her hands fisted in his hair.

Gasps in wonderment as flesh finally met flesh.

"I don't care," the man murmured, "Say there's no future for us I do not care. It has been so long…"

"So long since I have felt anything," they said simultaneously as a rare smile lit her beautiful face.

Nevertheless of the cool evening around them, the captain's uniform along with her simple dress and old cloak made a more than adequate bed as they both defied gravity.

-…End of, "Defying Gravity."-…-…-…-


End file.
